


Tintin and the Mistery of The Bermuda Triangle

by morganrules



Category: Tintin (Comic), Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganrules/pseuds/morganrules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The young journalist Tintin and his mate Captain Haddock embark on an adventure to the Misterious Bermuda Triangle. What happens when you sail into unknown waters? - SLASH - Tintin/Haddock  Warning: MPREG</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The strong scent of whisky wafted up to his nose, tickling his senses and drawing him from his sleep.

He was expecting to find the captain sat on the chair next to the bed and he concluded that he was right when he tiredly opened his eyes and saw the man staring at him, with tired expression on his face and a bottle of Lomond's Whisky.

"Good Morning Captain…"- The journalist mumbled low, rubbing his eyes softly.

"Morning"

"What time is it?"

"It´s sunrise, boy. Too early"

"All right. I´ll take a bath then…"- Tintin rose up from the bed stretching out like a lazy cat, exhibiting his slender body.

´Blistering barnacles' – Haddock thought to himself, watching the boy walk around completely naked like if it was the most natural thing in the world.

He took another sip in his bottle, trying to focus in another thing like his map on the wall. Anything to take the image of the young man of his mind. After the bath, the young journalist appeared properly dressed and ready for a new adventure, but he reminded that there was no adventure in his knowledge.

He solved the mystery of the Emperor´s Jade statues a couple of weeks ago and since then he did not receive any other request of investigation.

"What cologne is that?" – Haddock asked curious, smelling a sweet and musky scent.

"What cologne?"

"That cologne of yours, lad!"

"But… I don´t wear cologne captain"

"Thundering typhoons! Is that your own smell, lad?"

"Well, I guess it is"

"Er… All right lad. What kind of adventure you´ll put me in today?"

"I don´t have any mission, so I guess it would be the perfect chance to sail"

"Sail? To where, boy?"

"I was thinking…How about travel to find the Bermuda Triangle?"

"Are you bats lad? There´s no such a place as the 'Bermuda Triangle'!"

"How do you know captain? Have you ever tried to find it before?"

"Nonsense lad! Of course not. Why should I search for something that don´t even exists?"

"Come on captain! Just give it a chance! Who knows how many adventures we might find out?"

Haddock mumbled to himself before giving another sip in his drink. He knew that it wasn´t going to end up well, but he never resisted the gleaming eyes of Tintin when the reporter was excited.

"All right lad! We can go, but I swear that if we got caught by mermaids, I´ll not be answering by my actions!"

"Yes! Thank you captain! You´re not going to regret this! Can we go tonight?"

"Nonsense again, boy. We can´t travel at night because it´s too dangerous. We´ll go in the morning"

"All right. But we´ll go as soon as the sun rises, okay?"

"Deal"

During the rest of the day, Tintin engaged in assort his things to put in in his bag. He was picking some clothes, first aid kit and investigator´s kit. He would never travel to unknown places without it.

It was early in the morning when Haddock and Tintin left the mansion and headed to the pier. The captain didn´t take too much to set everything up and store the luggage in his room.

"I´m ready captain"

"All right. It´s going to be a long trip.

Haddock loved the sea, though he had only been there for a couple years ago. And as he climbed up the rigging he remembered why. The wind was blowing into the sails and it made the captain feel like he was on his old times again.

As he reads the map, he concludes that they needed to go to the Gulf of Mexico first and then pass by Bahamas to finally find the triangle.

To be continued…


	2. By the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young journalist Tintin and his mate Captain Haddock embark on an adventure to the Misterious Bermuda Triangle. What happens when you sail into unknown waters? - SLASH - Tintin/Haddock - MPREG

Three Days Later

When the night arrived the weather was staring to get cold. Tintin was resting his elbows on the ship´s border. It was impossible to not see his fragile body trembling with every cold breeze.

The captain saw the poor reporter freezing and decided to stop next to an Island. Maybe they should get some rest now.

"Tintin my boy… You´re freezing!"

"Ha… Don´t worry captain. I can handle it"

"No lad will get a cold in my ship!"-Haddock said, taking his captain´s coat to cover Tintin´s shoulders.

"Thank you captain, but you can take it off already. I´m not letting you stay unprotected with all that cold floating around"

"Nonsense boy. I'm used to the sea´s weather. Still freezing?"

"Kind of. But now I´m feeling better. Thank you very much captain…"

Without saying a word the captain gave some steps forward and embraced Tintin´s slender waist with his strong arms.

"Cap -Captain?"

"Shh… It´s all right boy. I´m just trying to keep you warm"

"Thank you…"

They watched the sea waving softly as they remained in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes. Haddock was trying to control himself, because the lad´s scent was driving him crazy.

"Are you hungry Tintin?"

"Not really… We already had our dinner"

"I´m only asking. I don´t want a lad starving in my ship"

"Don´t worry captain… I´m fine"

Suddenly Haddock felt the need to touch the boy´s skin. His bottom lip was quivering of fear and excitement.

When he realized, his lips were planting soft butterfly kisses over Tintin´s neck. The lad´s skin felt smooth and warm.

"I don´t know what kind of spell you´ve put me into, siren…" – Haddock mumbled, incapable to stop.

"C-Captain…"- The young journalist was scared yet he felt a warmth heat filling his chest.

The elder´s beard felt raspy, but having the captain´s beard on his neck felt amazingly good. It felt real, like if he had been with a real man indeed. A man of the sea…

"Your scent is driving me crazy lad…"

Their hearts were beating out of measure and there was a sea of emotions and feelings passing through their minds.

Blushing Tintin turned to the front and tip toed to touch his lips over the captain´s. It was messy first since the lad never kissed anybody before, but with time Tintin started to enjoy the Captain´s tongue tangling with his own.

"Haha…" – Tintin laughed, with his mouth still attached to the to the other´s one.

"What´s funny lad?"

"Your beard… It tickles…"

"Hmm…"

"Hm…"- The reporter moaned softly.

"S-Stop. We can´t do that boy."

"¹Alors allons au lit, et Faisons l'amour… It will help us to get warm…"

"W-What are you saying boy?" – Haddock had his mouth hanging open.

"I meant what I meant captain… I´m not a child Archie…"

"Maybe the salt of the sea had confused you somehow boy. You´re speaking nonsense again"

"I´m not! I want this more than anything… Please captain…"

"Hm... – The captain gulped - It will be your first time boy?"

"Yes"

" Never took a man before boy? Billions of blue blistering barnacles!"

"Don´t worry captain. I know that you´ll be careful"

"Hm…I don´t know boy. – Haddock scratched his hair, unconfident. – You don´t know my size. It will not fit boy. I can tell"

"We´ll never know if we don´t try, am I right?"

"You must be bats…"

"Just take me captain… I´ll do everything you say…"

The captain was trying to be logical, but the arousal was undeniable. His pants was getting tight already and he had to admit to himself that he doesn´t have someone lying next to him for a long time.

It didn´t take much for the kissing session begin again. They kissed passionately, like if their live depended of each other´s breath.

On the way to the captain´s room they ripped their clothes off, leaving each piece on the way until get to the room.

When they lay on the bed, Haddock didn't waste another second before closing the almost non-existent gap between them, planting his trembling lips over the journalist's. The fire in his belly and groin flashed violently across his body as he tasted the lad lips for the second time that day.

His arms pulled the boy closer, bringing their bodies together; chest to chest, stomach to stomach, groin to groin.

"Oh Mon chéri..." Tintin growled, pulling away from the kiss. "I'm so hot for you."

"Wait! I need something to soften you… Maybe some almond oil can help… Wait here"

Haddock rose up from the bed and ran clumsy to his bag. He never cursed that much before. Just when he really needed something, he couldn´t find it.

After taking almost everything from his bag he finally found the small blue bottle. It was like he had found a golden ticket to the best adventure of his life.

His thick cock was already leaking and hard as rock when he spreads Tintin´s legs, positioning himself in the middle.

He was very careful first, filling his hands with oil. While he was passing the liquid over his manhood, with another hand he fingered the lad softly.

"Hmm…" Tintin moaned low. It felt strange, but great at the same time.

"Does it hurt, my boy?"

"No… Keep going…"

The boy moaned loudly as the digits entered his ass simultaneously, preparing him for what was to come. He let out a shaky whimper as the explorative fingers firmly rubbed his prostate, driving him insane.

"Hurting?"

"No, but that´s enough… I´m ready captain… Please"

Haddock promptly removed his fingers, reaching down to coat his leaking cock, his face contorting into a pleasurable grimace.

He placed his unoccupied hand on the boy's hip, and guided himself to Tintin´s tight entrance. First, he said a couple of words to make the other feel comfortable and teased the entry with the head, massaging the journalist´s chest.

" Take a deep breath my boy… It will hurt…"

"I´m not afraid captain. You can come…

Soon the captain pushed himself all the way in one fluid motion, groaning loudly as his lover's tight walls engulfed him.

" Hmm…"´- Haddock grunted.

"Ahhh… Ahh"- Tintin cried in pain.

"Thundering Typhoons Tintin! It was only the head"

"Only the head? ²Mon dieu…"

"I´ve warned you…"

"K-Keep going captain... I can handle…"

The captain decided to go on, giving a massage to the boy once more. His experienced hands made the boy feel calmer.

With a lot of caresses and kisses, the boy finally calmed down, giving space for the pleasure to come in.

"Hmm…"

"Oh captain… You´re so big"

"Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore… Just a little…"

Tintin felt vulnerable and exposed, but loved every minute of it. Quiet moans and whimpers fell from his lips as the captain moved slowly in and out of him. He liked to feel so full, and the slow strokes against his prostate made his toes curl.

"So tight…"- Haddock grunted, giving a hard thrust.

"Oh captain… Feels so good…"

Feeling the captain deep fucking him was the great feeling that the lad ever had. It was amazing; magical and beautiful. He felt complete finally.

"You feel so good, boy." The captain sighed. "So good…" He pulled out again, this time pulling Tintin into him as he thrust back in firmly. He growled low and wasted no time in pounding relentlessly into him. He knew that neither of them would last long at this pace.

"Ohh… Ohhh… Mon dieu…"

"I´m coming… I´m coming…I´m so sorry Tintin… I can´t… I can´t… Oh… Oh… Ohhhh…"- Haddock gave a long grunt of pleasure.

Tintin closed his eyes tightly as Haddock's words pushed him over the edge. Soon his orgasm cascaded through his body forcefully.

The captain groaned loudly as he joined the boy in ecstasy, filling the other´s insides with his seeds.

Haddock slowly lifted himself to an upright position his now sated manhood slipping from the journalist's inflamed entrance. He groaned quietly as he watched his seed seep from the younger's ass

Panting exhausted, Haddock felt over Tintin´s body and rolled to the side, with the hand over his chest.

Almost instinctively Tintin rested his head over the captain´s hairy chest, smiling satisfied and happy.

"Hmm...That was amazing Archie…"

"I´m glad you liked… Sorry for coming inside you my boy… I couldn't hold myself..."

"It´s fine captain… It felt really good… I love you…"

"I love you too my boy…"

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Vicky
> 
> How sweet *-* Captain was Tintin´first man... Haddock was very careful with his lad as we could see.
> 
> See you on the next chapt!
> 
> ¹Alors allons au lit, et faisons l'amour. - It means 'Well let s go to bed and make love' in french.
> 
> ² Mon dieu - It means 'My God' in french.


	3. Island

Tintin woke up to the sound of thunders and waves beating on the hue. His first reflex was to hide his face over the captain´s chest.

" Captain! Captain!"

"Hmm… What Tintin?"- Haddock mumbled half asleep.

" I hear thunders Captain! We´re in the middle of a storm"

"Storm? Are you sure boy?"

" Yes! I´m sure. Listen carefully"

Haddock stops mumbling and tries to listen to the sound. They were in a storm indeed, but the ship was not rocking, which was extremely odd since they were next to an island.

"It is ´s a storm. But I´m confuse now... We´re next to Bahamas. We´re are in broad spring. It wasn´t supposed to be raining… I don´t understand"

"And the funny thing is that I can´t feel the ship rocking. What´s happening Archie?"

"Let me get up. I´ll check upstairs"

"Don´t leave me…"

"I´ll be right back my little cupcake …"-The captain softly brushed his lips over Tintin´s and raised from the bed, already dressing his clothes.

With a compass in his pocket, the captain climbed the stairs and arrived on the ship´s exterior.

He had to scratch his eyes to see if he was seeing right. They were not next to the island anymore. They were in the middle of open sea and it was having a storm, but curiously, the rain wasn´t striking the ship.

Actually, the storm was happening around the ship but not even a drop was falling inside. Just like if the ship had its own protection barrier.

"Thundering Typhoons… What in the earth is happening?"- in years Haddock never saw something like that.

He was so scared that he almost jumped when he felt a small hand touching his shoulders.

"Captain? Is everything all right?"

"Blistering Barnacles lad! You almost scared me to death!"

"I´m sorry captain… I was worried because you were taking too long to come back"

"Don´t worry my boy… See, I don´t have any idea of where we are. My compass is not working and there´s that weird storm"

"Look captain! It´s raining outside, but not the ship!" – Tintin eyes grew wide in curiosity.

"That´s why I´m so confused, my boy. I don´t know our location, so I´m afraid to say that we´re completely lost."

"We´ll figure out something… For now… Oh"- Suddenly Tintin felt an uncomfortable pain in his stomach.

The lad became pale in a matter of time, running to the board to throw everything up.

"Oh Mon dieu! What´s happening Tintin?"- Haddock asked worried, caressing.

"Hmm… I don´t know captain... I´m not feeling well… Maybe I should go back to our room…"

The captain blushed when he heard the journalist saying 'our room', but his worried gaze came back when Tintin passed out in his arms.

"Hold on my boy… I´ll take you to the bed now …"

After plating a soft kiss over the lad´s forehead, Haddock took him to the room and covered him with a thick blanket.

When the captain placed Tintin on his bed and used his hand to take the journalist´s temperature; he was feverish.

"Hmm… C-Captain…"- The lad mumbled low, waking up again.

"I´ll prepare you some medicine my boy… You´ll be fine soon!"

"No… Stay with me…"

"All right… Try to take a little nap, will you?"

Seeing the boy getting sick made the captain´s heart break in a million pieces. He took his shoes off and joined the lad in the bed, pulling him to a hug.

"Hm… I don´t know what´s happening captain… Maybe I´m seasick…"

"You´re probably right… But for now try to take some sleep my angel…"

The nap last only for a few minutes. Soon Tintin woke up mumbling against the captain´s chest.

"I didn´t know that you had a tattoo…"

"Talking about the anchor tattoo on my arm?"

"Yes… It´s very sexy…"

"Er… Thank you my boy…"

"Avoir la trique mon capitaine…"

"What your mouth lad! You´re sick"

"No… I´m way better captain… I need to feel you inside me…"

"Oh… I saw that one coming"- Haddock sighed.- I don´t want to brag myself, but after the first time with me, everybody comes for more…"

"And I can see why…"

Tintin opened the captain´s zipper and caught the limp cock in his hands, giving it a nice massage.

"You´re a very naughty boy…"

"I am indeed, captain…"

"No sex until you get better lad. That´s my final word"

"You´re mean!"

"I´m just careful. You must rest now"

"But I´m not sleepy…"

Suddenly they heard a loud striking sound. Haddock didn´t even stop to think what it could possibly be. He rose up quickly and went to the external part once more. They hit on a rock next to an island in the middle of the ocean.

2 Days Later

Both men were sat on the beach around a huge campfire and preparing their dinner. They had no idea of where they could be, but with the crazy time sometimes raining; sometimes sunny they decided to stay for a while

Haddock had fixed the portable cabin on the sand and there they slept for those two days. With that time something very wrong was happening to the lad.

He had been nauseated and his stomach was hurting really badly. Not only that, his belly was oddly growing.

"Captain… There´s something very wrong with me… I must have caught a worm disease in my stomach… It´s hurting a lot …"

" I know my angel. There´s something wrong and I´m feeling like crap because I don´t know what´s going on… I´m a worthless piece of poop…"

"No, you´re not! You´re the best man I ever knew Archie… Don´t be harsh with yourself…"

Haddock laughed resentful, giving a long sip in his whisky´s bottle. He promised that he would quit drinking, but in the past few days, the bottle has been his best friend, just like the old days.

"I don´t know what I can do to help you, my boy… I´m sorry…The last time I saw someone acting like that…" – The captain stopped drinking to watch the sea.

"What happened captain? Did you see something?"

"Billions of Blue Blistering Barnacles! Look at that my boy! Look around"

Tintin obeyed, staring fixedly to the sea. His mouth hanged open in disbelief. They were in the middle of pink water.

Just when they watched closely, they realized that the island had a triangle shape.

"It can´t be… Captain… Are we…?"

"Thundering typhoons! We´re inside of the triangle! It exists!"

"I told you! The old archives that I found in my grandpa´s basement were right! There´s a triangle!"

"Tintin… We made a wonderful discovery!"

"Yes! I can´t wait to write about it! It exists after all! And we´re here and we were not swallowed by a huge hole in the sea!"

"That´s right! Oh my Tintin… I can´t believe that you were right all the time!"- Haddock pulled the boy to a loving hug.

"I feel like I had accomplished my mission as a journalist" – Tintin finally got emotional.

" Oh my cupcake… Don´t cry… We need to celebrate!"

" Yes... We´re going to celebrate indeed... - Tintin bit his lips - By the way… What were you saying about something that happened to you?"

" Ah… Right. Well, this happened to me when I was a young official. We had a nurse in the ship and she had the same problems that you´re having now"

" And do you know what problems she was having after all?"

" She…She was pregnant my boy"

" P-Pregnant?"

"Yes. One of my friends 'knocked her spot' if you know what I mean"

"But… But that´s impossible captain! I´m a man"

"I know! But we´re in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle. How could we know what kind of magic surrounds here?"

"Mon dieu captain… Is that possible?"

"Can´t say that I know what I´m talking about my boy… But I know what I saw and you´re having pregnancy issues…"

"Mon dieu captain… Am I going to have you baby? Mon dieu! That´s a blessing!"- The journalist pulled the captain to a long kiss.

"You´re giving me a child my boy… You´re giving me what I could never had before…"

"I´m no longer your boy then…"

"You´re right. Now you´re a man… The man that will gave me an heir"

Tintin never saw the captain so happy before. Even he was almost jumping in happiness.

"I´m not ready for this… I don´t even know if I´m really pregnant. How I´m going to give birth?"

"There´s a little something called C-section my angel…"

"Oh… That´s right…"

"I love you my boy… We´ll come back home tomorrow. I´ll take you to a doctor. He´s a friend of mine and will probably keep it in seal."

"Well…Now we should have a little party, don't you think? We had two amazing discoveries today…"

"But you´re pregnant… Of three days… We would hurt the baby…"

"I don´t know how I could get pregnant that fast… Maybe that´s a mystery that I´ll never know…"

"I own a lot to that island… If it was not for that place, I would never be able to make sweet love to the person that I love the most… I don´t know what mysteries this island keeps, but all I know is that it made me the happiest man in the world…"

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Vicky
> 
> A/N: Oh y *-* They found the mysterious "Bermuda Triangle"! Tintin was right all the time. All I know is that Haddock will be a great dad!
> 
> Tintin is so cute! He´ll be a great mom... Let´s see what the doctor has to say about it on the last chapter ;.;
> 
> Thanks for everyone who was been reading/ reviewing *-*
> 
> Avoir la trique mon capitaine - Means " I´m horny my captain" I French.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here it goes. My first Tintin slash fiction *-*I hope you guys like it. I´ going to antecipate myself and warn you guys that there will be only 4 chapters. It´s a
> 
> very short story.
> 
> p.s: sorry if there´s any language mistakes. My beta is traveling,so unfortunatelly I can´t ask her to do the beta for me.


End file.
